Parce que je t'aime, Vala !
by Julie Winchester
Summary: Plus ou moins en réponse à l'OS je t'aime posté sur ce site... Lors d'une dispute,Daniel avoue ses sentiments à Vala...


Parce que je t'aime, Vala !

Résumé : Post-Unending. Daniel et Vala ont une dispute ; sous le coup de la colère, Daniel avoue ses sentiments à Vala…

Disclaimer : Rien n'est à moi…

« Je reçois le code de SG-1, mon général.

- Ouvrez l'iris ! »

A peine l'équipe eut-elle passé la porte qu'on entendit des éclats de voix : Daniel et Vala étaient _encore_ en train de se disputer, songea Landry avec lassitude. Entre ces deux-là régnait une telle tension sexuelle qu'ils se disputaient quasi-continuellement depuis un mois. Teal'c lui avait laissé entendre que, dans la réalité où ils étaient restés coincés des années sur l'Odyssée, ces deux-là s'étaient enfin décidés à se former un couple. Le général soupira : s'ils n'en faisaient pas autant ici, il faudrait affecter Vala dans une autre équipe : ce n'était plus supportable.

« Pour la dernière fois, Daniel, pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher ?

- Parce qu'on n'abandonne jamais un membre de l'équipe derrière soi ! Surtout quand cela équivaut à le condamner à mort !

- Mais je vous l'ai dit, j'aurais survécu, et de toute façon, si ça avait permis de vous sauver tous, je n'aurais pas hésité à me sacrifier !

- Je vous interdis de dire ça ! Vous…

- _Bienvenue, SG-1_, interrompit Landry. _Je suppose que la mission s'est bien passée ?_

- Plutôt bien, mon Général, répondit Cameron, si ce n'est que Vala a pris des risques, que Daniel a joué les preux chevaliers et que ça a donné le point de départ d'une dispute qui dure depuis deux heures maintenant…

- _Jackson, Vala ! Voulez-vous cesser de crier ainsi dans la salle d'embarquement et retourner à vos quartiers ? Briefing dans une heure._ »

Dans le vestiaire, Daniel eut droit à un sermon de Cameron.

« Ecoutez, Jackson, ça ne peut plus durer cette situation entre Vala et vous. Au lieu de vous disputer tout le temps, vous feriez mieux d'évacuer cette tension dans un lit et ce serait réglé !

- Moi…et Vala ? Mitchell, vous avez perdu la tête ou quoi ?! Vala est exaspérante, bornée, inconsciente…

- Volcanique, affectueuse, sexy en diable…

- Si elle vous plaît tant, vous n'avez qu'à coucher avec elle, moi je vous la laisse ! »

Daniel se mordit la langue après avoir lâché cette remarque. Non, il ne tolérerait pas que Vala soit en couple avec un autre membre de la base, en particulier avec Mitchell. Mais il ne _pouvait pas_ admettre que celui-ci avait raison, ni qu'il était tombé amoureux de la jeune femme. Il ferma brièvement les yeux pour chasser le souvenir d'une Vala presque nue dans ses quartiers…

« Non, Jackson, je ne couche pas avec les filles déjà prises. Sinon, peut-être que j'aurais été tenté par Sam…

- Sam ? Jack vous aurait tué.

- Je citais un exemple, Jackson ! Vous allez me faire le plaisir d'aller inviter Vala à dîner, et d'appliquer mon conseil : mettez-la dans votre lit une bonne fois pour toutes ! »

Daniel inspira profondément pour se calmer, et pour ne pas penser à ce que Mitchell suggérait, ignorant que dans le vestiaire des femmes, Vala et Sam avaient à peu près la même discussion…

« Ecoutez, Sam, je vous aime beaucoup, sincèrement. Mais là, vous avez perdu la tête si vous imaginez qu'entre Daniel et moi, il y a autre chose qu'une profonde amitié.

- Bien sûr, ironisa Sam, exactement comme entre moi et le général O'Neill…

- Non, entre vous deux, il suffit d'un coup d'œil pour savoir que c'est de l'amour.

- C'est exactement la même chose pour vous et Daniel !

- Mais il y a des tas de militaires beaucoup plus sexy dans cette base !

- Alors pourquoi, depuis environ deux ans que vous êtes ici, vous n'avez eu aucune aventure ?

- Parce que…parce que… je n'avais pas le temps, voilà ! »

Sam eut un sourire amusé.

« Vala, vous mentez très bien d'habitude, mais là c'est l'excuse la plus pitoyable que j'aie jamais entendue. Toute la base en a assez de vous entendre vous disputer continuellement. Alors, deux possibilités : ou vous prenez sur vous, ou vous vous décidez à passer à l'acte ! »

Daniel comme Vala sortirent de leur vestiaire tellement exaspéré qu'ils recommencèrent à se disputer dès qu'ils se croisèrent.

« Sachez que j'avais parfaitement conscience des risques que je prenais, Daniel ! Et je parle sérieusement : Si j'ai fait ça, c'est pour éviter que l'équipe meure !

- Et moi, si je suis venu vous chercher, c'est parce que j'étais très inquiet pour vous ! Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait si cette bombe avait explosé avant que vous ayez pu la désamorcer ? Dans ce genre de situation, on ne reste pas sur place pour essayer, on court pour être sûr de survivre !

- Et moi, imaginez mon inquiétude quand vous êtes revenu me chercher et que j'ai compris qu'on était deux à prendre des risques ! Inutilement dans votre cas ! Pourquoi êtes-vous venu me chercher, Daniel ? Alors que vous avez dit vous-même que dans cette situation, on sauve sa peau ?

- Pourquoi je suis revenu ?

- C'est ce que j'aimerais savoir, oui !

- Parce que je t'aime, voilà pourquoi ! »

Le scientifique se mordit les lèvres. Et voilà, il lui avait donné une nouvelle raison de se moquer de lui. Mais, au lieu de rire comme il s'y attendait, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et s'enfuit en courant.

« Vala ! Vala, attendez une minute ! »

.Vala s'enferma dans ses quartiers afin d'avoir la paix et de pouvoir réfléchir. Daniel était amoureux d'elle, u moins, c'est ce qu'il avait dit… Se pouvait-il que ce soit vrai ? _Tu rêves, ma fille_, songea-t-elle amèrement_, comment un type comme lui pourrait-il s'intéresser à toi ? Il a dit ça pour te faire taire, sous le coup de la colère, rien de plus…_ Les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Elle n'avait aucune chance avec Daniel, inutile de se voiler la face…

« Vala ? »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix de Daniel à travers la cloison.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Daniel ?

- Vous pourriez peut-être m'ouvrir ?

- Pourquoi ? Je vous entends très bien d'ici. »

Il soupira. Ça n'allait pas être facile…

« C'est au sujet de ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure…Il faut qu'on en parle, je pense. Ecoutez, Vala, je suis désolé si je vous ai offensée sans le vouloir… Mais, il faut que vous le sachiez… »

L'extraterrestre renifla. Et voilà, il allait anéantir tous ses espoirs en lui disant qu'il ne le pensait pas…

« J'étais sincère quand je vous ai dit ça. Je…je n'ai pas l'habitude de dire ça, encore moins en pleine dispute, mais… Je t'aime, Vala. »

Surprise, l'intéressée ouvrit la porte pour découvrir un Daniel mi-penaud mi-gêné, qui la regardait en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Elle eut un sourire attendri.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il. Mais je ne peux plus me cacher. Si…si tu veux changer d'équipe SG, je comprendrai… »

Elle le fit taire en l'embrassant. Agréablement surpris, il lui rendit son baiser avec ardeur, sentant les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Quand, à bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, des étincelles pétillaient dans les yeux de Vala.

« Moi aussi… »

Elle l'entraîna dans la chambre avant de refermer la porte en tâtonnant...

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent dans le mess en souriant et main dans la main, des soupirs de soulagement retentirent dans la salle : avec un peu de chances, les disputes étaient finies…Avisant le reste de l'équipe à une table, le couple se dirigea dans leur direction. Daniel s'assit, Vala sur ses genoux. Celle-ci demanda à Teal'c :

« Est-ce que ça fait partie des choses qui se sont déroulées dans le vaisseau ?

- En effet, acquiesça-t-il, je savais que vous et Daniel Jackson étaient faits pour être ensemble. J'ignorais cependant à quelle occasion vous vous décideriez.

- En tout cas, intervint Cameron, on peut peut-être espérer moins de disputes à l'avenir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? On leur fait plaisir ?

- Non, plaisanta Daniel, j'aime voir leurs têtes quand on se dispute ! »

Le scientifique se prit une bourrade de Mitchell, Vala défendit son amant, et le repas se termina dans une joyeuse rigolade.

Épilogue : Environ deux ans plus tard, Vala et Daniel se mariaient. La jeune femme resplendissait dans sa robe blanche qui mettait en valeur une grossesse assez avancée. Le docteur Lam avait déjà annoncé une petite fille, pour le plus grand plaisir du couple : il y avait une chance que leur bébé ne devienne pas militaire, risquant sa vie tous les jours…


End file.
